Of Guns and Roses
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Everyone knows the tale of King Peacecraft and how he had a daughter and son, Milliardo and Relena. What if the pacifist Heero Yuy had a kingdom himself? What if he had a family and heir to his kingdom? Discontinued.
1. I'll Protect You

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters, sad isn't it?

**_

* * *

_**

Of Guns and Roses  
by Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter One

* * *

"Ugh…" Relena groaned as the first rays that had managed to slip past her curtains hit her. She drew her arm over her face to hide the rays, which didn't work well at all. "Fine." She mumbled to the sun in defeat. "I'm getting up."

The light seemed to intensify and her eyes snapped open. She jerked upright and realized something; the clock said it was only one in the morning. She heard the whirling and the sounds of machinery and electronics and knew what it was; a mobile suit.

Jumping out of bed, she quickly threw on her robe before she had time to scream as the monitors on the suit outside picked up her movement. A fire was shot at her house and everything exploded and burst into flames in mere instants.

Thrown onto the ground, the last thing she felt was a trickle of something on the side of her head running down her heart shaped face. She coughed, ashes from the smoldering flames around her coming out of her lungs. She tried to breath, but couldn't. Then she fell onto the debris-covered ground, darkness covering her world.

Meanwhile, just as the explosion sounded, a guest at the palace awoke with a start, a hall away from the princess's room…

Heero's eyes snapped open and he heard the sounds of fire open upon the castle. How a mobile suit slipped past the defenses was beyond him. He threw off the covers of his makeshift bed and rushed out of the room, wearing only boxers. He saw the colors of flames in the hallway and placed his hand over his mouth, coughing slightly in the intense smoke.

Deciding in less than a millisecond, he dashed off into the burning hall. He stopped when he saw a broken door than had been smashed by the explosion and threw his bare body against the flasmes, feeling the blood now flow and burn to his skin in one deft motion. "Relena!" He screamed before coughing.

The room was engulfed in flames, the bed like a beacon in the night. He heard a moaning sound and looked up before dodging and falling to the ground as a piece of the collapsing ceiling. He opened his eyes as he found himself staring at a girl under a piece of ceiling.

"Relena." He managed to say as he crawled his way towards her, quickly trying to push the heavy piece of plaster and wood off her delicate body. "Relena, you have to hang on!" The world's peace depended on her; without her, everything that they worked for in the war would be for naught.

"Heero…" Relena moaned, now half-conscious in the inferno of flames. "Is that you?" She weakly coughed and the youth's first fear became internal bleeding.

He swept her up quickly in his arms and he looked around, everything was blocked, all exits were closed permanently and if he didn't think quickly, it would have two dead bodies in this room.

"Hold on Relena," He encouraged to the girl who had her aquamarine eyes half open. "I promise I'll get you out of here no matter what." He whispered to her and she let a small smile grace her lips, sinking into his arms. He looked at her and added silently to himself; 'Even if it costs me my own life.'

He embraced her close to his chest as he raised his head again, looking defiantly at the outer wall. He only wished that he could tell her how he really felt. He shook the feeling off, who said he was going to die here anyway?

A weak cough drew him from his thoughts and he looked down at Relena, whose eyes were now dazed. He clenched his teeth, pulling her closer to his body so he could shield her and rammed his right shoulder into the burning wall as he let a scream fill the room from pain.

Then, wind was rushing all around them. Clear and clean air floated to their lungs and Relena opened her eyes, the smoke fading from her mind as she thought clearly again. 'Heero!' She felt the weak embrace of arms. Struggling to get free, she realized he wasn't conscious and was falling so his body would shield hers.

Then the ground hit them like a bullet and both lay there, unconscious in each other's arms as a pool of blood formed around them from the wounds they collected from the explosion.

**_

* * *

_**

TBC

* * *


	2. Nothing but a Fairy Tale

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

_Screams filled the air and fire engulfed the entire place. Gun shots sounded in the distance and bodies were strewn all about…_

"_Please! Spare him!" Tears fell like blood onto the burning carpet. A coughing noise filled the air and the sound of splattering blood was easily heart over the chaos. "Please! I beg of you!"_

Heero's eyes flashed open as he jerked upright, wincing when he felt constricted someone and lifted his hand to touch his chest which was wrapped tightly with gauze. He lifted his hand to touch his throbbing head, he could feel the migraine pulsing through his head.

Rubbing his temple slightly, he wondered what had brought on that dream. He hadn't had many memories from the war since about two weeks ago. Then he had decided to join the Preventer's who gave him the job of Relena's—

"Relena!" He jerked his body upright again, ignoring the pain this time. Relena was more important than him.

A hand pushed him down gently, but held strength in it. "You shouldn't even be up now considering how much we drugged you up." A light voice said with a light laugh following.

"…Sally?" He had a slightly dazed look in his eyes, body drunk on the pain coursing through his veins and not to mention the morphine they drugged him up with.

"Yes, Heero. I must say after the war I thought your little escapades would end." She laughed slightly again, tossing one of her golden braided over her shoulder. "I guess I was wrong."

"Where's Relena?" He questioned, refusing to go back to sleep until he knew she was all right.

"She's safe." She looked down at her more injured patient. "And not too injured." Heero visibly allowed himself to relax. "You should really rest, or do I need to give you some more sedatives."

"I don't need rest." He eyed the needle Sally now sported in her hand with a threatening glint in her eye after he told her this. "I'll refuse."

"No you won't," She growled angrily, "You're too injured to jump around like nothing happened." She fixed a drip on his IV line and he cursed, rather loudly. He had been too preoccupied with the needle in her hands that he forgot about the IV in his arm.

He began to feel the world get darker and somewhat dizzy as he fought the sedative for a good ten minutes until Sally got annoyed and then upped the dosage. Then he went into a peaceful (not to mention drugged) sleep.

"Is he asleep?" The door opened to reveal a person in an almost military looking uniform. He got an affirmative nod from the doctor, Sally Po, and walked over to the sleeping occupant. Gently, the older person who looked to be about twenty at the most, brushed away a bang that covered his face, only to have the stubborn lock move back to it's original place.

"Might I ask how you knew of this attack?" Sally questioned with suspicion trickling in her words. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly when she saw the mysterious man brush away a bang from Heero's serene face. She crossed her arms, her whole body language showing she was annoyed and waiting for an answer.

"I predicted something like this would happen sometime soon." The person said with a sorrowful tone and downcast eyes.

"That was a rather precise prediction."

"I hope that by that you don't mean that you think I staged this whole event myself, do you?" The man turned around, light brown eyes looking questioningly at the doctor.

"Well, for one I don't even know your name…" She wandered off, hoping the man would catch her hint. After all, how could she trust someone she didn't even know?

"Oh!" The man gasped slightly, do a slight bow of his head as an apology. "Do forgive me." Sally nodded, expecting him to get on with his introduction as she leaned slightly against the desk. "My name is General Weissridge."

"Weissridge?" Sally questioned, wondering why the name sounded so familiar.

"Yes, I am the second generation of my family. My dear grandfather, a peace representative of the Romefeller Foundation, knows Relena, the one I believe this one was protecting."

"How can you be a General?" Her gaze darkened. "I've never seen your name come up in the Preventer's database for working here."

"That's because I don't." Sally blinked with slight shock, hand inching towards her gun. "Please, I hope you don't go and do something as drastic as that." He gestured slightly towards her hand that was reaching for her gun. "I mean nothing to that extent. I am merely a General of the Kingdom a ruler made long ago."

Sally blinked in shock again. "Do forgive me then." Sally removed her hand from the holster of her gun. "What country do you represent then?" She caught the fleeting look of sorrow in his eyes before he turned away to face Heero once again.

"Do forgive me, but such information should not be spread idly. It is a law in my country." Turning around he threw a smile at her as he reached for the doorknob. "Sometimes people only think it was all a fairy tale, but sometimes fairy tales do have truth." With that, he tilted his head towards her and showed himself the way out.

'Sometimes people only think it was all a fairy tale, but sometimes fairy tales do have truth'?" She said to herself. "What did he mean…?

Tam Weissridge smiled sadly as he took one more look through his binoculars before turning to look at the slumbering person, Relena Peacecraft to be more exact. Closing his eyes and sighing heavily he rubbed the bridge of his nose to try and stop the swelling pressure that would cause one hell of a migraine.

"General?" A voice crackled over the communication network he had set up to link with his cell phone.

Lifting his phone, he typed in the codes that would clear any static in the lines. "Yes?"

"Report?" The voice questioned eagerly.

"I think you may be pleased…" A smirk formed on his lips when he could practically feel the giddiness radiating off the person over the line from space.

"Wonderful!" The voice proclaimed. "Who might the lucky person be?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Shut up. You're lying." The person growled with growing anger.

"I kid not." Tam said while running his callused fingers through his short brown hair. The man sighed over the line.

"I think we may have more of a problem though."

"Oh?" The man said with piqued interest. "And what might that be?"

"He's a former Gundam pilot." Tam stated simply.

"Crap…" The man hissed. "How could this happen?"

"I'm not sure. As Senate of the State I would assume that you would be able to solve problems such as these." Tam retorted with exasperation. He was getting tired of doing the old politicians work.

"Let me guess, since things always get worse he's pilot 01?"

"Correct. I get what you're hinting at. Are you sure that we have to go through things as drastic as that?" Tam questioned with a furrowed brow as he bit his lip, a bad habit he had picked up from the council members.

"We have no choice." The man sighed over the line.

"The Preventer's will be all over our asses." Tam pointed out as he continued looking at the building.

"Watch your language." The man snapped half-heartedly. "As I said before, we have no choice. I hope you're intinct is correct."

"He's the spitting image."

"What about the girl?"

"She's doing fine. Heero protected her from the fall and took more of the blunt damage."

The man closed his eyes with this, sensing the teen Heero Yuy was injured with the tone Tam was using. "At least they are both all right." He sighed again. "I, General Tachenrechner and Senator of State, allow you to do all means to get this person into our custody."

"Understood." Tam already began forming a plan.

"General Tamaras Weissridge of the Gabrielle Kingdom, do not fail this."

Nodding, he severed the link with the click of his button and closed his eyes.

_Once upon a time, in the far away lands of the peaceful colonies, a kingdom grew. One of true peace like King Peacecraft himself._

_Coming from a noble family himself, Heero Yuy chose a wife and together they had a happy life together. _

_Their son, heir to the kingdom, was just a child when his father was assassinated. Then, the assassin, Odin Lowe, came after the family next to silence them also._

_Then, the Gabrielle Kingdom which was named for Gabrielle, God's messenger, fell like the Sanc Kingdom after OZ demolished them from history. _

Tam opened his eyes and sighed slightly. He turned to look one more time at the sleeping former Gundam pilot and got to his feet. "Maybe it's for the best…" He whispered to himself as he stealthily made his way to the building.

_**

* * *

**_

TBC

* * *


	3. So Cold

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

_"Mama, where are we going?" A small child asked while looking up at his mother, a woman dressed in a lavishing gown with a smile on her face as she looked down at her son._

Heero groaned, wondering just what Sally had put in that sedative that she gave him.

_"Don't worry, Daddy will be—" She screamed and all the sudden smoke filled the once clean air. Shots cut through the night._

Blinking groggily, Heero opened his prussian eyes and closed them once again when black spots flickered across his vision. The bright light making the hazy figures looming over him even blurrier. He stifled a groan as he tried moving, his drugged state making everything so different.

"What happened to him?" A person clothed in black questioned, a hand ghosting over the injured boy's forehead.

Another person, Tam Weissridge, looked down at the person lying on the hospital bed. "It seems as though some wandering OZ officers still don't want the thin bond between the earth and the colonies to become stronger."

"They got to him before us?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Fire danced brightly in the sky, painting it red and gold. Dark clouds hung heavy as the char, dust, and smoke and mixed in place for the oxygen._

_A bloodied figure lay on the ground motionlessly the blood pooling slowly from the stilled firgures body congealing on the ground around him, soaking the dirt a darker color._

_The feminine shape of a woman on top of his stirred slightly, twitching her limps before falling back into unconsciousness, unaware of the blood soaking through her dress. Honey tresses hung dully over her ashen colored face, her lips a paler color than welcomed. Her once shiny hair was matted down, the dust and tried blood from her small head injury making her hair weak and lifeless, almost like her body._

"_There they are!" Weissridge shouted, pointing over to the motionless figures lying onto of one another, too close to the raging inferno of the Peacecraft Estate._

"_Wufei, get Sally over here quick!" Duo said, dashing forward only to be stopped by a loud blast and be thrown back to the hard ground. The fire, over time, had finally licked it's way through the western wing of the house and attacked the piping to the house, including electrical and heating. _

_Getting up quickly from his fall, Duo fell to his knees when he was by Heero and Relena's side. Sally, the Preventer's medic and a friend from the war rushed to Duo, gently prying Relena from the loose grip Heero had on her._

"_We have to get him to a hospital." Sally said, glancing at Duo to see the worried look in his eyes also. "Relena looks like she could have a possible head injury." She mumbled to herself as she eyed the blood staining the girl's hair._

_Duo winced as if he felt pain when Relena was dragged off Heero's body when the two glimpsed the bloody sight of their, luckily, still alive friend._

"_An ambulance is on the way." Sally turned to Weissridge who seemed to have an even more worried expression on his face, covered up easily by the shocked look in his eyes when he took in the features of injured teen._

"…_Who are you?"_

* * *

The teen lying on the hospital bed opened his eyes again, able to focus and concentrate more as the drug began to wear off. "Who…are you?" He questioned coldly to the unknown people. Had he been captured? What about Relena? He glared as best as he could. 

The sound of a door being opened up and a surprised cry was heard until he saw something shiny in one of the men dressed in black's hand, putting something in his IV drip line.

"Hey!" A person shouted, reaching for a gun as Heero once again lapsed into unconsciousness…

_I'm sorry, but it's the only way. To protect you. _Weissridge thought as he silently thanked his intellect for also wearing the mask, stuffy and annoying as it was. Now, it would just look like normal terrorists attacking and abducting a Gundam pilot.

Grabbing the teen and ripping off the IV and any other abstaining objects attached to Heero, they grabbed him quickly and removed a gun. Flicking off the safety with a deft swoosh of his fingers, the other man dressed in black covered the General's back as more people rushed over, pulling out guns and opening fire at the unwanted guests.

Glass shattered as a bullet hit the window and Weissridge covered up the boxer-clad pilot with a hospital sheet that he ripped off the bed quickly. Then he jumped out of the window, a shot piercing his upper shoulder and one grazing by Heero's leg.

**_

* * *

_**

TBC

* * *


	4. This is Hell?

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"Will you please just **listen** to us!" Weissridge loudly cried, glaring defiantly at the man wearing regal clothes in front of him with a glare plastered onto his features. 

"I have been for the past hours and all you are doing is sprouting nonsense!" Weissridge glared and stiffened his shoulders.

'Bastard.' He growled mentally, clenching his fists before sighing heavily and raising his head to the smug looking man. "Proof? You need proof, right?"

Sensing a foreboding feeling to this, he nodded despite the primal instinct telling him to just walk away. Too bad the man was an idiot and self pompous.

Snapping his fingers, Weissridge called to the guards, ordering them to, "Bring him in to the room with care." Tift's eyes widened, slowly narrowing back down into slits.

The throne doors were opened, Tift on the throne glaring at the new occupant gently being handled by some of the royal guards. The boy was almost the spitting image of his father, holding his mother's eyes. Tift scowled and angrily stood, "This is perposterous!"

"I think it's time that you leave the throne." Weissridge growled out as the guaards gently moved Heero to sit on the spot where Tift once resided on. "Either step down or fall without grace, or style." The guards readied their weapons, showing their threat.

Tift, snarling looked at the prince with an evil look in his eyes, 'I thought I got rid of him for sure…!' He snarled, "Fine, but this isn't the end of this."

"Don't be so sure." Weissridge commented with a bowed head at the retreaing figure who paused at hearing the words before continueing on.

"Call the council." Weissridge commanded, looking stern and regal in his uniform.

"Right away, Commander!" The Chief of the Guard saluted and walked off, soldier's following him and making sure the room was secure for the blood heir of the kingdom and for the all mighty council.

The Guard came back, saluting with pride and nodding towards the council of old men who shuffled in, grumbling some about 'Evil Tift's Rift' and 'that war-hungering brat'. Few knew how true they were about the war part, plans buried deep into the souls of those plotting the 'rebellion'.

"Stand at ease, soldier." Weissridge commented, taking a spot next to the real prince, who had yet to awake. He flinched when noticing the bound hands and ankles, knowing full well the fighting strength of a Gundam pilot, whether or not armed they were always dangerous.

Heero groaned, wondering what the hell ran over him to make him feel so…crappy. He either growled or groaned, a mixture of the two as he felt his head throb and knew them to be the after effects of morophine. He cracked an eye lid open, looking into a blinding light before snapping them closed.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting his eyes to the light, Heero once more opened his eyes…to find himself sitting on a throne with old men debating around him and a general looking man sitting by his side.

Surely this wasn't hell, right?

**_

* * *

_**

TBC

* * *


	5. Evidence of the Crown

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Old men bickering.

That was what he awoke to... and it wasn't a very pretty sight. All noise stopped and if a pin were to drop, it would make a crack in the side of a mountain.

He was staring at them and they to him. It would have been somewhat comical...if they hadn't kidnapped or captured him while he was in a hospital, wounded him, and brought him to be fought over.

To say the least, Heero was pissed. And a pissed off Heero was not a very pretty sight, and they sure knew that judging by the intense glare he was giving them. Now they knew the meaning of the phrase 'looks can kill', that much was for sure.

"What the hell is going on?" All eyes were on him now, noting that from Heero's expression that he wasn't pleased with the silence after his question. Most averted their eyes, showing they weren't the ones that would answer his question.

He narrowed his eyes even further, if possible at all, and let his glare go from face to face. He paused, stopping at the face of someone that brought a memory to his mind. There was a blurred picture of the man's face in his minds eye, a fiery sky distorting the picture.

He growled, clenching his fists together. His wrists were bound with metal to a regal looking chair. He tensed, as if testing the metal while staring at the General Weissridge. "Where am I?" The question wasn't directed at the council, but more to him.

Someone cleared their throat and Heero glanced his cold and fury-filled eyes towards the person. It was a woman with hair tied back in a crimson ribbon. She stood, wearing a regal looking military uniform. He assessed her, looking to see if she was a threat and looking for her weak points. She held her chin high as she stared at him, "You are at the council area of Gabrielle..." she bowed her head and looked up at him through her bangs, "...my Prince..."

The world seemed to freeze for a moment. Heero's eyes widened for a minute second... Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

"What do you mean that he's **gone**!" Relena jumped up from her chair. She spun around and stared at Sally, who looked at the messenger sent to tell them of the news.

Sally put away her instruments and finished tying the knot to Relena's bandaged arm. Luckily, the girl escaped from the mess almost unscathed. Trying to keep her cool demeanor, something Relena lost instantly at the news, "Explain." she curtly snapped, straigtening herself.

"I--we--ah--" the young nurse was at loss for words, sweat beading on her forehead and her fingers entwining themselves repeatedly overtop her bleached skirt. She straightened her uniform, looking down at the floor. Like most people, she was unused to situations such as these...

"Out with it." The words were what snapped her into attention, bringing back days from her medical training in a little OZ hospital.

"He's simply gone. There was a man dressed in black and he--"

Relena was gone with her words, the door slamming behind the nurse that made her jump. Casting a nervous glance behind her shoulder at the door, the young nurse took her eyes off of Sally. The wise medic walked up, gently put a hand on the nurse's shoulder and bowed her head, and was gone just as quickly as Relena was.

"What an odd pair..." She murmured to herself, deciding to shrug the situation off her shoulders. "I hope that young man is all right..." After all, it wasn't every day that people got kidnapped out of hospitals.

* * *

Heero remained silent, simply staring at the group. They had yet to release his bonds, not yet sure that he wouldn't try and escape.

"You must think of us as a group of gaggling idiots." Heero continued to stare, earning a unsteady laugh that died all too quickly. His expression answered her question; 'no, really?'

"Either way, if you believe us or not, you are the true prince to this kingdom."

Raising an eyebrow, Heero responded just as sharply, "And why should I believe you? All that you've been babbling on about would be of stories."

The woman that had first called him 'prince' huffed her chest out, looking rather like a pompous chicken in Heero's eyes. "So, I assume through your words, that you wish for evidence?"

Giving a curt nod, the woman stood up and all but sauntered over to him. Heero would have rolled his eyes if not for the fact that she pulled out some keys from her breast pocket. His mind instantly calculated situations that could happen.

"I'll show you proof--there is evidence enough on your body like all the royals of this line." The key found the lock ontop of the binds and it clicked.

That was her first mistake.

In an instant before any council members could blink, Heero's hand was on the woamn's throat. The guards were instantly at attention, weapons at hand.

A cold look from Heero stopped any movement, "Move and she can just as easily die." He punctuated his statement with a squeeze to the girl's throat, which made her gasp.

Mentally, Heero was shouting at himself to drop the girl. He never wanted to kill again. He narrowed his eyes; these people were possible threats to the peace the pilots and many soldiers fought to attain. They had weapons and numbers of people following a group of people with power. Either way, they had to be dealt with.

"Drop her," Weissridge looked at Heero calmly, "Please."

Heero met his gaze calmly, "I'll release her only when I'm returned to the Peacecraft estate--now." The council members all glanced at one another with worry and concern in their eyes--worry for the short-tempered girl in Heero's grasp, and for the fact that this was probably the only chance that they would get of having Heero in their presence.

* * *

**_TBC

* * *

_**


End file.
